Rainy ride
by SmashedupFairy
Summary: One rainy night Sara stand at the doorway, debating her next move, when a friend offers some help.
1. Do you wanna ride?

A/N I wrote this at night whilst the rain was pounding on my bedroom window, hence the setting for the story. It's about Sara and another character. When I wrote it I had two possible people in mind, but for the time being I'll leave the decision up to you.   
  
As always please read and review. It's the reviews that make it worth writing. Otherwise all these stories would just stay in my head.  
  
Sara stood at the entrance of CSI, gazing out at the parking lot. It was dark and the rain beat down fiercely, pounding the sidewalk. She could feel the night chill biting at her front, in sharp contrast to the inside warmth of the building at her back. Footsteps echoed down the hallway behind her, gradually getting closer. They stopped beside her and she could feel their body heat, but she didn't turn around.  
  
Finally the spoke, "Are you going to stand there all night?"  
  
Frowning Sara stuck one hand out into the rain. "I dunno. Drowning wasn't on my list of things to do tonight."  
  
They chuckled. "You planning on walking home or something?"  
  
Sara shrugged. "Well…My cars in the shop, so…" She trailed off.  
  
They looked concerned. "But it's too far for you to walk."  
  
Sara smiled. "I know. I was going to get the bus or something."  
  
"I'll give you a lift."  
  
"No! You can't do that. It's too far out of your way. I'll be fine."  
  
"Seriously. It's no trouble."  
  
Sara hesitated. It wasn't the first time they'd offered her a ride and she always refused. She knew that they liked her as more than a friend and if she was being completely honest with herself, she had to admit that the feeling was mutual. If she accepted a lift, she'd have to invite them in. One thing would almost inevitably lead to another.   
  
She didn't believe she had the self-control to stop things before they reached the point of no return. She didn't know if she would want to. The big thing holding her back was trust. She couldn't even trust one of her best friends. Hell, she couldn't even trust herself around them. She liked to be in control. They blurred the lines so much it scared her.  
  
The rain continued, relentless. She realised they were staring at her, perplexed. She gave herself a mental shake. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"  
  
They laughed. "Yeah. I said, 'stop being so stubborn.' I'll go fetch my car. Bring it round to the front. You'll barely have to get wet."  
  
Sara forced a smile.  
  
Just before they stepped out into the rain, they turned to look at her. As if reading her mind they said, "Relax. It's just a ride. I don't expect anything in return. Friend to friend." They jogged into the parking lot.  
  
As she watched their retreating back, a small, but genuine smile lit up her features. Seconds later she heard a car engine start up and saw the headlights edge towards the building. As they stopped she trotted out to the waiting car.  
  
"It's just a ride," she repeated to herself.  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short. It might be a stand alone, but I have a few ideas for a second chapter. If there is a second chapter then I'll reveal the identity of the mystery person, but since I haven't made up my mind myself who it is yet, any preferences will be duly noted. 


	2. Do you wanna come in?

A/N So here's the second and final chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews. It just so happens that the most popular choice for Sara's friend is my favourite too! So in this chapter I'll reveal their identity.  
  
They say that silence is golden. Well right then it just felt uncomfortable. Neither party spoke on the car ride back to Sara's apartment, confirming her earlier worries. They were two friends who ordinarily had no problem chatting away for hours. Now, however, both were keenly aware that their friendship was caught in limbo.   
  
There was potential to move forwards into intense, intimate new depths. She could sense their desire for her and figured that she too was radiating a similar emotion to them. However, if they took that step forwards, there would be no going back, They wouldn't be able to re-establish the same friendship they had had previously.   
  
So now they were both torn. Did they play it safe and continue on in denial or risk their friendship for a new, exciting, potentially better form of partnership? Since these thoughts occupied both their minds they remained enveloped in silence until the car stopped outside Sara's building.  
  
Sara swallowed nervously, still not sure where she wanted to go from here. Not wanting to seem ungrateful she invited them in for a drink. They accepted.   
  
Sara closed the front door behind them and turned. They were watching her, a mixture of curiousness and amusement on their face. If she looked as terrified as she felt then she wasn't surprised that they found her funny. She suspected she looked as though she was about to go and have all her teeth extracted by some demonic dentist. She smiled nervously, before her eyes locked on their intense gaze.   
  
Suddenly it struck her how much she wanted them, needed them. All her fears about possible consequences evaporated as she began to move towards them, slowly, almost as if she were hypnotised. In a way she was, unable to tear herself away from those amazing eyes. As soon as she was close enough they reached out and placed their hands on her hips, pulling her closer. They were so close she could feel their rapid heartbeat. They were as nervous as she was.  
  
If the situation had been different, less intense, she would of laughed. The idea that a friend could have such an affect on her seemed ridiculous, but it wasn't. These feelings were very real.  
  
Sara wrapped her arms around their waist, relishing the feel of their warm, firm body. She wet her lips in anticipation.  
  
"Sara, are you sure?"  
  
She closed her eyes, suddenly afraid by the raw emotion displayed on their face.  
  
"Please, just kiss me Nick."  
  
He didn't need telling twice. As his mouth made contact with hers, a wave of pleasure swept through her body. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue the access it sought. Their hands moved freely, exploring one another's bodies.  
  
As the kiss intensified, Sara's confidence increased. She'd made the right choice. She had seen it in Nick's eyes. A feeling beyond the love of friends. She could trust him. She believed that now. When it comes to friendship, it feels right, it probably is. She took a chance and now her reward was leading her gently towards the bedroom. Without breaking the kiss she smiled.   
  
Everyone needs somebody who'll reach out to them in the rain.  
  
The end.  
  
A/N I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter, but please review and let me know what you think. I hope I haven't upset too many people by making Nick the mystery person. In case you were wondering I wrote it using they instead of he/ she, because the second person I had in mind when I wrote the first chapter was Catherine, so I was keeping my options open. Hope you've enjoyed this. 


End file.
